For the love of Hotstreak!
by steelnightshade123
Summary: Hotstreak has one problem right now. Richies cheating fuckbuddy. but how to tell the blond those three little words no self respecting badass should say? It won't be easy. changed summuary cause it stunk. still kinda stinks. better if u read, promise 3
1. Godamn Blondie

It was shit like this that really pissed me off. Not to mention that I already have an uncontrollable temper sometimes. I've gotten better… a little bit. But when that fucking blondie would smile at me like that it felt like my fucking heart would stop. So I barged out of the living room to distract myself with food and Mr. Hawkins.

It felt fuckin weird when I started living in the house about three years back. Me and Virgil fought like cats N' dogs and I don't really blame the twerp. I had "accidently" set his bed on fire so I guess I deserved the damp sheets the next morning. I really don't remember the turning point in the fucked up relationship but it happened after I got piss ass drunk about two years back. I sire as hell don't know what I said but apparently we were ok now. Tch, whatever fine with me.

I grabbed two pieces of triple chocolate cake and kick the fridge closed, getting a raised eyebrow from Mr. H. It still amazes me how one eyebrow can make me feel ashamed when I never really gave a crap about anything back in the day. 'Sorry sir…' I mumbled quietly and he simply smiled and me and went back to his paper. I sighed and heard some obnoxious laughter drift into the room.

O yeah… the danm Foley kid. God if there was one thing that got under my skin it was him! With his obnoxious laughter, his stupid tech speak, the way his fuckin eyes would light up when he was happy… Fuck I was in deep. I frowned and remembered the reason the blondie was over so late today. Apparently the kids fuckbuddy- I mean boyfriend, was making out with so chick downtown and the poor kid saw it.

I wanted to find him and personally burn his face off. But I had a nagging suspicion that that action would not grant me instant access to the boys' heart. Believe me I reeeeally want his body in every way imaginable, but I wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have his heart as well… Then the boy wonder stumbles into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his feet as he enters and runs smack dab into me. He lets out a muffled 'Oof!' and backs up a bit grinning sheepishly. 'Sorry 'bout that Frankie...' I snorted 'S'not a bit deal squirt. Ya ain't exactly a force ta be reckoned with ya know?' he grinned at me and I felt my heart nearly stop.

He was so beautiful. No… that's not the right word exactly… 'Hey! Is that for me?' I snapped out of my thoughts, yes ladies and gents I do fuckin think, to see him staring at one of the pieces of cake in my hands. I actually got them both for me but… 'Here squirt, get some meat on yer bones willya?' I mumbled holding out the bigger piece for him. He took it and gave me another dazzling smile and said in a happy tone 'Thanks Frankie!' and then he dashed back into the living room… Oohhhh I was in soo fuckin deep...


	2. My own stupidity

_Hey everybody I just wanted to apologize for not properly introducing myself in the last chapter. _

_I'm Steel and I love to write a lot tho I'm horrible at deadlines kol kol kol…_

_Well I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna get this done for a bit and NO I don't own Static Shock, cause if I did there would be some serious Hotgear lovin'. _

_Remember luvs reviews make me happy _

* * *

><p>Fuck this kid was getting to me, I inwardly moaned after Richie scurried back to the living room. I flushed uncomfortably when I heard a soft chuckle from Mr. Hawkins direction.<p>

That man could read me like a book. I sighed and walked to the couch and plopped down between my eternal torment and Virgil. The phone rang unexpectedly and Virgil jumped up to get it. After a few moments he yelled that Sharon, or as I like to call her, the She-Devil, was stuck downtown and he would go to pick her up. Mr. H gave the okay and Virgil was gone. I

gulped quietly at the sudden "date-like" mood enveloped me and the blondie. Freaky horror movie (Dead Silence), romantic like dessert, the way Richie's body was turned slightly towards mine-! I bit my lip before a terrified yelp left my lips… ohh why did I let them talk me into this movie?

I heard Richie chuckle next to me. That little shit. 'Ya think something's funny Foley?' I snarled at him. He just grinned at me and said 'It's nice to know that the badass Hotstreak has a weakness ya know? Makes you more attractive.'

I gave him a shit-eating grin 'Oh,' I all but cooed 'Ta nerd thinks I'm attractive eh? How so?'. Now I was just messing with him a bit. He was always so cute when he was flustered. 'S-shut up! J-jerk!' which was the worst he felt he could call me without some reaction.

Like I always said, the kid was smart. But the his eyes suddenly grew somber and much more sad and I knew he was just pretending to be ok in front of Virgil. 'Hey,' I whispered softly placing my cake on the coffee table 'It's okay ta be sad. You were hurt, no shame in crying.' The he dissolved into my chest, crying like there was no tomorrow.

I petted his hair soothingly, my kind side getting the better of me. Damn this kid was makin' me soft… suddenly Richie mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't make out. 'You'll haft a speak up boy wonder I can't hear ya.'

He raised he head to look at me and damn if he didn't look fuckable as shit right then and there. The way his baby blues seemed even bigger and the way his lips were moist and parted slightly. Damnit! I had to shift suddenly as I got a bit stiffer down below.

'I said,' he whispered dangerously 'That I want to humiliate him. To show him that if he fucks around then I can fuck around. I want to show him that I'm wanted by someone else who isn't a complete and utter pussy!'

I snorted and said in a teasing manner 'Then sign me up baby~ I'm the farthest thing from a pussy you'll get.' His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he said in a breathless voice 'You would really do that for me?' Aww shit… me and my big mouth… 'Uhh yea,' I muttered self consciously 'if it would make this guys pay for bein' such an asshole ta ya, I'd do anything.'

Damn I seemed to be digging my grave even deeper. 'Frankie, I mean, wow no one's ever done something like this for me before…' The look on his face made my heart turn into a pile of love sick goo.

He suddenly glanced at the clock 'Aww shit I gotta go Frankie! My mom will be home soon and I promised to be there when she got home. I gotta run.' He gave me a quick hug and ran out the door, words trailing after him 'Thank you so much Frankie…'

I grinned in a very stupid manner and rushed to the basement aka my room. I flung myself on my bed and couldn't help the smirk that spread over my face. Tomorrow was gonna be fun...

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit chapter two is down… I should not stay up this late on a school night… Oh well rates and reviews make the world go round people :)<em>_ 3_


	3. About Fuckin' Time

_**Steel: **__Okay folks I'm back with vengeance and ready to rock!_

_**Frankie: **__Whatever Brownie, stop makin' me look like a pussy and let me fuck the nerd already…_

_**Steel:**__ You will… eventually… :D_

_Frankie: Sigh… This crazy Chiquita does not own Static Shock…_

* * *

><p>I growled when I heard Virgil banging around as per usual. So in some form of retaliation I threw my shoes up at the ceiling. I heard laughter and the She-Devil yelling at me to get my lazy ass up.<p>

I groaned and shrugged some clothes on humming a song less tune as I walked outta the basement. I grabbed some breakfast and sat down; reheating the coffee I was given. It felt great to be a pyro on days like this, when the weather was cold as hell and you were otherwise shit outta luck.

I gave Virgil a goodbye wave and mumbled 'Tell the Blondie I say morning'. Virgil gave me a thumbs up and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Godamnit does everyone fuckin' know? I mean just about a week ago I hadda listen to Shiv ramble on and on about how fuckin cute we'd look together. And Ebon hadn't even disagreed… bet the fucker is bitch-whipped now…

I sighed and put my dishes in the sink, gave a final goodbye to Sharon and Mr. Hawkins and walked outside. Damn it really was cold as hell today! I quickly walked to the docks and changed into my work jumper.

The work there was strictly unloading and loading the ships coming in and out of the harbor, and it was as hard as hell. But the pay was pretty good and the guys there were pretty cool with me.

They didn't mind my powers on days like these, where they could mooch some heat offa me. Work passed by me in such a blur that I found my self already punching out and changing into my normal clothes.

I cricked my neck, turning it this way and that before I decided to get Richie to work the sore muscle out. I just ended up makin it stiffer and more painful but he had the hands of a god.

Those great hands can and have worked out many a knot in my neck before and I grinned at the possibility of getting another killer massage. And lo and behold as I strode through the high school doors, they had given up tryin' to stop me a long time ago so I came and went as I pleased.

* * *

><p>I strode into the lunchroom, gave everyone a customary scowl, and moved over toward where I knew Virgil and his girl would be sitting. The entire room went deathly quiet and I heard some punk mutter under his breath 'F-Stop…' if felt good to be king.<p>

'Hey Frankie! Work already done at the docks today?' Virgil said when he spotted me coming towards him. 'Yep,' I said easing my self down next to Daisy, giving her and Frieda and polite nod, 'It was hard as shit though, where's the Boy Wonder? I need him ta work out some knots in my neck.'

Virgil motioned to the food line and said 'He'll be here shortly.' I grinned momentarily and said in a low whisper 'Where's the fuck-face? I wanna know who I'll be humiliating.'

Virgil grinned and motioned his head toward a jockish looking table and said lowly 'The guy with black hair and the green jersey. His name's Danny O'Riely.'

I smirked cruelly and said 'Not for long…' but then I spied the bouncy blond headed towards us with a soda in one hand and a chicken patty type thing in another. Showtime ladies and gentlemen.

I stood up, causing a lot of people to stare and even flinch, and strode toward the blond. I heard whispers of 'He's dead meat' and 'F-Stops' gonna kill him.'

And I even saw outta the corner of my eye the Ex getting up with concern on his face. Pah, fat fuckin' chance.

Richie saw me and smiled in that way that would reduce my heart to goo. 'Hi Frankie! How are you?'

I smiled sexily at him (I only knew that smile was sexy because it would reduce so many people, men or women, to goo) and wrapped an arm around his waist.

'Hey babe~' I cooed into his neck planting a light kiss there 'How's school so far?' He looked so cute when he blushed.

'F-fine…' he stuttered out 'How was work at the docks today?' I smirked and said offhandedly 'S'good. My neck's all stiff as hell though.' Suddenly the lithe boy squirmed free and said in an almost matronly tone 'Have you been pushing yourself too hard Frankie? How many times do I have to tell you…?'

I got a bit flushed suddenly and the couple-like berating he was getting from the boy. Maybe… If this all worked out, maybe we could be… 'Frankie are you even listing to me?'

I was snapped out of my daydream to see a flustered, if not somewhat pissed, boy glaring at me.

I grinned largely and said gruffly 'Whatever babe, can ya fix me?' I meant it in a teasing way but something in his eyes softened and he sighed, exasperated at me. 'Come on then tough guy. Sit down and I'll work on that neck of yours.'

So we walked back to our table, I for one was relishing in the whispers and stares that had accumulated around us and I think I distinctly heard a girl sigh 'All the hot ones are gay…' Richie sat down on the table top and motioned for me to sit between his legs. And then the magic happened.

I believe I mentioned his hands were god like right? And I had the distinct pleasure of watching the Ex simmer and steam. Ahhh karma was a bitch yes?

I just smiled inside and shifted back into Richie a bit more when suddenly- No use hiding what THAT was and by the way Richie stiffened dramatically there was no denying it either.

Fuck, now I was getting hard… But I repressed my urge to just fuckin take the boy now, because he obviously wanted it, and said teasingly 'Is that a carrot in your pocket or are ya just happy ta see me?'

He blushed about every color red know to man and all I could think was _Damn that's cute. _We certainly had everyone's attention now and even Virgil raised an eyebrow at our antics.

'F-f-frankie… I-I-I…' he stammered embarrassingly. I smiled at him, turned around to face him, and said softly 'Hey it's ok ya know? I sorta have a boner too.' His eyes darkened quickly and his breathing grew erratic.

Damn now I was **really **horny. He let out a husky sigh and whispered 'I'm really dumb aren't I?' I grinned and popped up to sit next to him and said, while nuzzling his neck, 'Yes babe extremely dumb. I coulda all but fucked you and ya still wouldn't have known how I feel.'

He grinned at me then it soured suddenly when a shadow fell over us 'Richie.' 'Danny.' The blond spat back. I stood and growled a low warning 'Stay the fuck away from him…'

And the fucker actually had the balls to ignore me and grab the blond saying they hadda "talk" or some shit. Oh fuck no. I pull Richie back to me, much too both their surprise, and decided to claim what was rightfully mine. I kissed him roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth and pressing him flush to my body.

He let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard when I groped the pert little ass of his. I decided to seal the deal. 'Mine' bite '_Mine_' bite '**Mine**' bite **'_Mine'_ **bite _**'MINE!'**_ I growled nipping at his swan-like neck.

Everyone stood stock still, not knowin how to fuckin react and you coulda heard a pin drop.

Then Richie wriggled in my arms and said huskily 'Can…Can we go back to my place?' His eyes a darkened blue that were clouded by lust. I stood stock still for a moment then slung him over my shoulder and walked the hell outta there.

I remember hearing Daisy and Frieda's laughter and Virgil's proclamation of 'I saw that coming a mile away!'

* * *

><p><em>Steel: Wow…I totally finished that long ass chapter… Whooooo!<em>

_Frankie: Whatever Brownie, will I fuck him next chapter?_

_Steel: Why yes Frankie yes you will… Remember ladies and gents reviews make me better! 3_


	4. Three Little Words

**_Hey everybody! Steel here and I just wanna say this will be my last chapter with all of the lovely sexy things you were promised so without further ado I do NOT own Static Shock or anything_**

* * *

><p>I kicked the door to the bedroom open with a loud bang. Thank god the kids' mom was gone for the day, shopping or something.<p>

I roughly shoved the blond- no, my blond, to the bed motioning at him to strip. He complied all too easily.

He took off the ridiculously geeky sweatshirt while simultaneously kicking his pants off. He then took off his plain white tee-shirt and moved his hand downwards towards his boxers.

'No.' I said harshly, relishing in the fact that he easily submitted to my commands. Ohhh this was gonna be good…

I did a slow strip tease for him, slowly shimmying my pants down to the ground and taking my shirt off.

I glanced at him noticing that his eyes seemed almost black they had become so lust filled.

I smirked at him, enjoying that damn cute blush before slowly crawling over his body. His hands flew to my neck as he shamelessly began to grind himself on me. I nearly lost control before I reminded myself exactly why I was doing this in the first place.

Like I said before, his body would mean nothing to me without his heart.

'Tell me,' I rasped quietly after I had pinned down those positively sinful hips 'How did **he** take you? Was it hard and rough? Did he cater to your every need, your every whimper? Or did he just satisfy himself? Tell me Richie baby, I need to know.'

He moaned slightly and said in a strangled sort of moan 'He came first…'

I growled slightly at that to know that this lovely, kind and bouncy creature had been treated so wrongly.

'I promise to you this Richie,' I said seriously locking eyes with him 'your every whim and need will be catered to you by me from now on. Me and me alone.'

His eyes softened slightly and he said softly into my ear 'Do you have anything?' I grinned and jumped off my body, tearing through my pant pockets for the tube of lotion I keep in there.

And when I turned around I nearly droped the bottle. There in the dead center of the bed was Richie, sweet sweet Richie, on his hands and knees, fingers slowly going in and out of that delicious pink hole.

Little moans and whimpers were escaping those pretty saliva drenched lips.

I snarled animalistly at him 'Hey! Couldn't wait ta have something stuck up your ass could ya, ya little slut?' then I yanked his hand out and have his ass a hard smack.

I couldn't have predicted the incredibly sexy noise that came outta his mouth at that. And apparently neither could he.

He ducked his head down into the pillow blushing up a storm while I processed this new information.

'So,' I cooed leaning over him to whisper this into his ear 'My little boy likes it when I talk dirty to him eh? I would have never known my pretty little baby likes to be treated like the naughty little boy he is. Kinky Richie, very kinky~'

Richie let out what sounded like a moan and pressed his ass against my rock hard erection.

I needed to get outta these boxers…now.

So I flipped the embarrassed geek over and stood up, finally freeing my erection. Richie blushed and gulped slightly, spreading his legs for me in a silent invitation.

I smirked down at him before climbing in-between his legs. I started rubbing small circles in his inner thighs, ignoring his leaking shaft, and began to pepper kisses all over his body.

He arched and twisted with me, trying to get more contact but I pulled away to look down at him.

His eyes held so much adoration and trust that I felt my chest close with emotion.

It was now or never.

'Richard,' I said softly gaining his immediate attention by saying his full name. 'Remember when I used to pick on you back when you were a freshmen? I did it for a reason you know, I did it because whenever I saw you it felt like my heart was in knots and I was going to puke at the same time. I blamed you because back then I was so far in the closet I was in Narnia. I didn't know how to react to you and when I got my powers it seemed like a perfect escape from the temptation. Except I ran into you even more after that…Gear.'

I saw his eyes go wide and I cut him off

'You can't tell me you aren't Rich, because I know you are. I mean I'm not dumb, contrary to popular belief. But anyway after Virgils' dad took me in I felt like I was in limbo because I got to be so close to you but I never got to tell you how I feel…'

Ok time to grow a pair…

I took a deep breath and said nearly in a whisper 'Like how I only want to see you happy, how I want to protect you from everything, I never got to tell you…'

I took another painful breath and murmured softly into his ear,

'I never got to tell you that I love you.'

I looked down into his eyes again to find them full of tears, a big dorky, _beautiful_, smile on his face.

He whispered back to me, in the darkened room, four little words I thought I'd never hear.

'I love you Frankie.'

I grinned a widely and kissed him gently on the mouth.

I was in heaven, with my own personal angel.

He squirmed a bit and nipped my bottom lip and said 'Come on big boy, come and get me.'

I leaned back and smirked down at him 'Oh I will baby. Just you wait and see~'

I slowly put the lotion over my length and did a double check with my fingers to make sure the boy was prepared.

By the constant squirming I knew he was ready so I placed his legs on my shoulders and started to slowly push in.

God he felt so tight and good and- I had to reign in my desire to pound him into tomorrow and pushed into slowly, watching his face for signs or pain.

Once I was in fully I dragged my tongue over his body in order to distract him from the pain he must be going through.

'Frankie,' I snapped my attention to his eyes. 'I'm ok love, I'm just not used to your size but I'll adjust.'

I nodded and began to slowly rock my hips against him. Oh dear god it felt like Richie's ass was just made for me ya know?

I just felt so overwhelming good… I heard a cry of 'Faster!' so I complied now pulling out to the hilt and slamming back into his submissive body.

He arched his back and uttered mewling little noises as I pounded into him.

He gave a shriek as I changed angles and sobbed out 'Oh god! Again! Again!'

I let go of his hips and grabbed the sheets pounding all of my weight into him relishing in his screams of ecstasy.

Suddenly his body went taunt and he screamed my name, loud and long shooting hot ropes of his come across our stomachs.

As I felt those velvet walls clamp tight around my shaft I was lost.

I had about four more thrusts in me before I came, roaring his name. I shuddered and collapsed rolling off of him and gently pulling out.

I shuddered slightly and cleaned both of us up with a towel the boy had in his room.

I pulled him under the covers with me placing soft kisses on his head while he kissed my neck.

I murmured a soft 'I love you' to him while I wrapped my arms around his thin frame.

I felt rather than saw him grin at me and whisper 'I love you too' back.

For the first time in years I fell asleep with a smile on my face...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omg…. I'm frickin done…<em>**

**_Did you like it?_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Suggestions?_**

**_I actually really like how this turned out so yeah :)_**


End file.
